


Hey You

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and his daughter, Grace, are on vacation visiting Cooper in New York for Christmas. Will they realize that dreams are worth fighting for or better left forgotten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey You

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all! How have you all been? I have been incredibly busy these past few months, and since I know I will be incredibly busy in the coming months, I wanted to give this to all as a present for the holidays. 
> 
> This is loosely based off of a Hallmark movie I saw, basically just the idea, nothing else. I know it's dorky, but I felt out bad I haven't posted anything in forever and I keep meaning too. Here is my Christmas one shot! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. The songs borrowed are White Christmas and Hey You by Boys Like Girls.

* * *

"Hey munchkin!"

"Hi Uncle Cooper," Grace smiled as she ran in to Cooper's arms.

"Well hello to you, but I was talking to your dad here," Cooper grinned.

Blaine gave his brother a look, "Not funny Coop."

Cooper laughed, "I am glad you finally got your grumpy Daddy to come visit me this year."

"Me too," Grace giggled.

"How about we take these bags back to my place and then we go out to eat," Cooper said.

"Sure," Blaine gave a shrug.

Cooper set down his niece, "Just wait and see how exciting of a Christmas you can have in New York. Anything can happen."

"Does that mean Daddy will fall in love," Grace asked.

Blaine looked down at his daughter. Lately all she questioned about was why Blaine isn't in a relationship. The hardest question to answer was why Grace would never have a mom, but he told her that one day she may have another dad who loves her just as much as he does.

"Gracie you know it doesn't happen like that," Blaine gave a small smile.

"We'll just see," Grace said as she skipped along.

"There is no doubt whose daughter she is," Cooper teased his brother.

"Let's just go," Blaine said hurrying off after his daughter, "I am starving."

After they stopped at Cooper's apartment, they went out to a small restaurant to eat dinner. Cooper gave them a small tour around his neighborhood before taking them home for the night.

"You and Grace can take my bed," Cooper said as he watched Grace yawn.

"We couldn't," Blaine said shaking his head.

"You are my guests," Cooper said to his brother. He clapped his hands, "Now off to bed with you."

Blaine took Grace's hand, "Come on sweetie, lets get you in bed."

"Okay Daddy," Grace said yawning again and rubbing her eyes.

Blaine helped Grace get through her nighttime routine and put her to bed. He walked out finding his brother sitting on the couch and drinking a beer.

Cooper handed a bottle to his brother as he sat down, "Take a load off."

Blaine reached for the bottle and took a drink, "I can't remember the last time I had one of these." He took another drink.

Cooper smiled, "Miss Grace seems to be doing well."

"Yeah she is," Blaine said running a hand through his hair.

"How about you?"

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together, "What about me?"

Cooper let out a sigh, " _Blaine_."

"Don't _Blaine_ me. Look I do what I have to if I want to give Grace the life she deserves."

"I know little brother. It's been over six years though. And honestly I am sure the store will be fine without you."

"Without me Dad's store wouldn't still be running," Blaine said to his brother.

Cooper let out a sigh, "But Blaine the store shouldn't be your responsibility."

"Then whose responsibility should it be Coop?"

"Look all I am saying is there are other options out there for you," Cooper said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What are you suggesting?" Blaine asked confused.

"You have always wanted to live here in New York," Cooper shrugged, "You and Grace can stay here until you are on your feet."

"Did Mom put you up to this?" Blaine groaned.

Cooper smiled, "Just think about it. By the way your kid seems quite adamant about finding someone for you."

"Yeah, trying to explain to a six year old how you are gay was quite the task," Blaine sighed.

"When is the last time you got laid?" Cooper asked.

Blaine spit out the beer he was drinking, "Cooper you just don't ask someone that. What the fiddlesticks!"

"You are saying fiddlesticks," Cooper shook his head, "This is worse than I thought."

"No," Blaine said setting down his beer, "I am fine. I can't be in a relationship now anyways."

"Mom said you had excuses, I just didn't imagine it was this bad," Cooper said to him.

"I couldn't even do anything here," Blaine gestured around the apartment, but meaning the entire city. "It was a selfish dream I can't have anymore."

"While I know that is a lie," Cooper stood up, "Just think about it for a bit. Maybe take a walk. You never know what you'll find."

"I should get to bed," Blaine said avoiding the conversation.

"Are you still visiting my rehearsal tomorrow?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah fine," Blaine nodded his head. "Grace. Has been excited for it for weeks."

"Awesome," Cooper grinned, "Night Squirt."

"Don't call me that," Blaine grumbled as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Blaine saw a twenty six year old version of himself. He had the look of someone older though. He counted three grey hairs last week. Life was passing him by, his daughter was getting older and as was he.

Time always seemed to slow down when he was in New York though, which was always interesting to him. Now that Cooper was talking about living here, he couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

The next day Cooper left the father and daughter for the morning to go to work. Blaine said they would meet him there so they could head to dinner afterwards.

Blaine and Grace were walking along the streets hand in hand. "Daddy will Santa know where to find us this year since we are at Uncle Cooper's instead."

"I have no doubts he will be able to find us," Blaine smiled down at her. "Santa is special like that."

"Ryan told me there was no Santa," Grace said with her face concentrating hard, "So I told him if he doesn't believe then he doesn't understand Christmas."

Blaine was surprised to hear his daughter's words, "Gracie, Santa isn't the only important thing about Christmas."

"I know," Grace smiled as she skipped along.

"Okay," Blaine gave a nod, "Why don't we go surprise visit your crazy uncle at his rehearsal with some food."

"Okay Daddy!" Grace said excitedly.

The pair went to a diner for lunch and ordered something for Cooper to go. When they left, they made their way to the theatre.

"Where is it Daddy?" Grace asked as she dragged her feet, "I'm tired."

"Just a bit longer I think," Blaine said as he looked around. He was lost, and when Anderson men are lost they don't want to admit it.

"Daddy," Grace whined as she pulled his arm.

Blaine looked around the streets and then smiled, "There we go," he said thankfully, "Told you we would find it."

Grace just looked up at her father with an annoyed look.

They crossed the street and walked into the theatre. It wasn't a very large theatre, but it was good sized and could fit at least 100 people in the audience. Cooper's musical was White Christmas, it was one of Blaine's favorites and he was excited to show it to Grace.

"Wow," Grace said as she looked around the theatre.

Blaine smiled and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" a girl with brunette hair said pointing her finger at them, "This is a closed rehearsal."

"Oh, um I'm sorry," Blaine said to her.

"Rachel don't scare everyone," another voice spoke.

Blaine could not believe who he saw walk out of the door. It was a young man about his age. He had darker brown hair coiffed up on his head. And his body was long, but he had a slight build to it. For the first time in years, Blaine wanted to get to know him. Then instantly regretted those thoughts because being as handsome as this man was, he probably already had someone significant in his life.

"- here?"

"Daddy," Grace said as she tugged on Blaine's hand.

"Oh sorry, um I, I mean we were just dropping by to see Cooper," Blaine finally said. He felt proud of finally saying one sentence.

"You're Cooper's family?" the man asked, "He has been talking about you visiting for weeks. See Rachel not spies from another production."

Rachel let out a huff, "You can never be too careful this is White Christmas after all."

"Let me take you in, by the way I'm Kurt."

"I'm Grace," she said letting out a giggle as she pulled on her dad's hand to get him to move.

"Right, I'm Blaine" he gave a nod. As he walked in to the stage area following Kurt as Grace pulled him.

"Munchkins!" Cooper smiled as he saw his brother and niece. "Hey Kurt, thanks for finding them for me," he gave Kurt a wink.

Blaine's eyes glanced at Kurt, he caught his eyes rolling. That made him smile.

"Sure Cooper, just remember your lines," Kurt smirked as he walked away.

Cooper laughed, "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We brought you lunch," Grace said excitedly.

Blaine gave a nod, "Yeah, lunch."

"You alright bro?" Cooper asked him.

"I'm fine," Blaine said shaking his head trying to forget about the handsome man. "Here is your lunch," he held up the bag with the food container in it.

Grace looked up at her dad, "It isn't nice to stare Daddy," she giggled.

"Oh who is he staring at?" Cooper joined in.

"No one, I mean nothing," Blaine groaned, "We are just dropping off your lunch."

Cooper grinned and put an arm around Blaine, "How about we give Blaine and Kurt some alone time." He laughed out loud.

Blaine's entire face went red, "Shut up Cooper."

"Now that is no way to be talking around your daughter," Cooper said, "Hang on, Kurt can you come back over here!"

"What, no," Blaine slipped out from under Cooper's arm.

"What is it Cooper?" Kurt asked as he made his way over to them.

"My niece needs to use the bathroom, could you please keep an eye on this one," Cooper pointed to Blaine, "Come along munchkin."

Grace took Cooper's hand, "But I don't have to go to the bathroom," she whispered.

"I know," Cooper said as they walked off.

Blaine held up a hand to cover his face. Kurt let out a small laugh, "I suppose this is the time to ask, was he adopted?"

"Sadly no," Blaine sighed lower his hand, "I'm sorry, he is kinda pushy. I guess you knew that though from working with him for a bit."

"He is quite overbearing sometimes," Kurt nodded. They both went quiet, "So, what are you doing in New York?"

"Visiting Cooper and my mom said if I didn't take a break from the store then she would put me in a box and ship me off herself," Blaine shrugged.

"Store?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"My dad had this store, it's not doing well," Blaine sighed, "But you probably don't want to hear about my problems. Sorry about that."

"What, no, I don't mind. Honestly, hearing someone talking about something other than this musical is kind of a blessing," Kurt said to him, "And sorry to hear about the store. What would you do if it goes under?"

"It can't, I mean it won't," Blaine shook his head, "I can't let it do that. I didn't really have the greatest relationship with my dad, so when he passed I promised to keep that store up and going."

"I know we barely know each other, but do you really think that's what he would have wanted for you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "But it's the only thing I see as working right now. I mean it's not like I am going to take my brother's advice and just pick up my daughter and our life to just move here! How idiotic would that be?"

"It depends," Kurt said smiling.

"Depends on what?" Blaine said.

Kurt walked around him and sat down in one of the seats, "It depends on who or what you leaving behind. Or what dreams you trying to live."

"I'm not leaving anything behind, I mean there is my mom, but she is here visiting constantly," Blaine took a seat next to Kurt.

"So I take it Grace's mom isn't in the picture?" Kurt said in a quiet voice.

"She has no mom," Blaine said abruptly, "Wait, no I mean she has a mom, but I'm gay. What I mean is that her other dad isn't around anymore. It's a long story. She just has me." He was now feeling flustered with the whole conversation.

"And Cooper and your mom?" Kurt asked trying to understand.

"Yes, them too," Blaine nodded. "But I can't just pick up and move. I mean she is in school and...well Iâ€¦"

"You know your case isn't that solid," Kurt let out a laugh, "She is young, moving is sort of an adventure when you are that young. Plus living in New York definitely an exciting adventure."

"Daddy!"

Grace ran and jumped into Blaine's lap, "Yes, Miss Gracie?"

"Uncle Cooper told me they have a big tree here," Grace jumped up and down in his lap, "Can we go see it? Please Daddy?"

"Well I suppose we can," Blaine said, "Maybe Uncle Cooper will take us because I have no clue how to get there."

"Sorry long night for me," Cooper smiled, "But you know what, Kurt is being sent home soon, maybe the three of you can go."

"Will you take us Mr. Kurt," Grace looked over at Kurt, "Please!"

Kurt smiled, "Sure Grace, as Cooper said, I'm being cut soon as it is. And please just call me Kurt." He glanced over at Cooper who was still smiling away. "I think I'll be done in about an hour if you want to wait."

"Yes," Grace giggled and turned to Blaine, "We are going to see a big tree!"

Blaine knew he didn't have a say as soon as he saw his daughter's eyes light up when Kurt said he would take them. Although in his mind maybe spending some time with the beautiful stranger wasn't going to be so bad.

They sat and waited for Kurt to be done. When he was, he made his way down and grabbed his things. "Ready to go?"

"Kurt your voice is so pretty," Grace smiled at him.

"It is," Blaine nodded, "Um good, I mean you sing well."

"Let's head off then," Kurt said as he put his jacket on, "I told Rachel I would probably be home late tonight."

"Is Rachel your girlfriend?" Grace asked.

Kurt laughed, "No, but I don't really girls in that way."

For a moment as they walked out of the theatre, Grace thought for a moment, "You are like Daddy then right? He doesn't like girls either. I think he thinks we are icky because Stephanie's mom is always talking to him and he moves away super quick when she is around."

Blaine blushed, while Kurt gave a small laugh, "I guess I am like your Daddy then."

"You should go out on a date," Grace grinned.

"Gracie remember we had a talk about this," Blaine said to her, "You can't just assume that because we are the same we are interested in one another."

"I know, but that's why you go out on a date," Grace smiled as she gave a shrug.

Kurt laughed, Blaine was glad it seemed he didn't mind Grace's outgoing-ness.

"We are headed towards the Rockefeller Center to see the tree, have either of you seen it before?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I have visited New York, but never in Christmas time."

"I see," Kurt gave a nod. "You'll love it. We can get hot cocoa and watch the ice skaters. You can skate if you want."

"She is as coordinated as her uncle," Blaine rolled his eyes. "I think watching will be fine to night."

"What is cordiated mean?" Grace asked.

"Remember when you were in the dance class and you kept falling because of all the turns?" Blaine said to her, "That has something to do with it."

Grace glared up at her dad, "That is not nice. You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore."

Kurt smiled and elbowed Blaine, "I guess Daddy is in trouble now, huh?"

"Daddy gets in trouble a lot," Grace said, "But I love him."

"I am happy to know that," Blaine laughed.

The trio made their way towards the downtown and Grace bounced up and down as she saw the tree from far away. It was quite busy that evening, but they pushed their way through and Kurt took a few pictures of them in front of the tree.

"We need one with Kurt too," Grace said running over and pulling on Kurt's arm.

"Wait, I don't want to ruin your family trip," Kurt said to her.

A man interrupted them, "Would you like me to take your picture?"

"Yes," Blaine said to him before Kurt could say anything, "That would be wonderful." He took the camera from Kurt's hands and handed it to the man. "Thank you."

"No problem, just squeeze together," the man said, "Um, young man could you just get a bit closer."

Grace grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him closer to her and Blaine.

"Say Happy Holidays!" the man said as he clicked the button. "There you are."

"Thank you," Blaine said taking the camera back.

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said with the cold turning his cheeks pink, or that is what he hoped Blaine thought.

Blaine smiled at him, "We have the best tour guide in New York City may as well remember it. Now you mentioned hot cocoa."

"I did, this way," Kurt pointed in a direction. "My dad took me here one year. He actually told me he had cancer there."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said with wide eyes.

"Oh he's fine now," Kurt said quickly, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I mean first he had a heart attack when I was in high school and then that happened when I was college, I just want my dad to stick around for a bit."

Blaine nodded his head and he looked down. "Sure."

"Crap, that was stupid," Kurt hit his forehead.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said, "So Gracie how about we get cookies for dinner tonight."

"Cookies for dinner?" Grace asked excitedly.

"We are on vacation, why not?" Blaine shrugged. "Come on."

They went into the small shop and ordered plenty of cookies and three hot cocoas. Blaine argued with Kurt about him paying, but Kurt had shoved his card into the cashier's hand before Blaine had a chance. Grace found them a table and Blaine helped Kurt carry the food over.

"Here you go," Blaine said taking a seat next to Grace, "Remember it's hot."

"Okay Daddy," Grace blowing gently on the liquid.

Kurt smiled as he watched the father and daughter interact. "So what grade are you in Gracie?"

Grace looked up at Kurt for a moment, "You called me Gracie."

"Oh, am I not suppose too?" Kurt asked worried he did something wrong.

"No," Grace shook her head, "I like it when you say it. And I am in kindergarten."

Blaine was surprised at first by her response. He was the only one to call her that. It didn't have a bad memory, it was just something special he had always called her. And he didn't mind sharing it.

"Wow, do you have fun?" Kurt asked her taking a drink of his own cocoa.

Grace nodded, "I do. I like it when Daddy comes in to help. He doesn't like to come in when Jamie's mom comes in though."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked lifting an eyebrow.

"She asked Daddy out on a date," Grace giggled. Blaine just sighed. He doesn't know why she likes telling that story, but she does.

Kurt laughed with her, "I bet that was silly huh?"

"Yes, have you thought about asking Daddy out yet?" Grace asked again.

Blaine just groaned, "Honey, why don't you tell Kurt about the Christmas present we found for Uncle Cooper. Do you remember?"

"Yes," Grace said excitedly. And then she went into a tale of how they found the perfect present for Cooper. Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine and see how sad he looked.

When they finished, they parted ways going in opposite directions heading home. Blaine made it back to Cooper's apartment with Grace falling asleep in his arms. He tucked her in for the night. And snuggled next to her. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm trying," he kissed the top of her head as he closed his own eyes to sleep.

The next morning, Cooper walked into the room with a plate of pancakes happily explaining to them they were going out in the morning before he had to go in for rehearsals in the afternoon.

They went to Macy's in the morning and Grace was able to sit on Santa's lap to tell him what she wanted. Santa glanced over at Blaine as she told him her Christmas wish, he wondered what that was about.

Cooper begged Blaine to walk to the theatre with him, so he finally caved after his brother got Grace to start begging too. They went to the theatre and walked through the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Lansbury," Cooper smiled at the lady behind the ticket booth, "Are we sold out yet?"

"You wish Cooper," Mrs. Lansbury said, "And I keep telling you to stop calling me that."

"As you wish Mrs. Lansbury," Cooper waved as he passed her and walked into the stage area.

There was a sudden shout, "If you keep messing up the sections I will have you know there is some second act I am sure that needs playing!"

"That is our producer, Kevin Miller," Cooper told Blaine. Blaine gave a small nod.

"If I could possibly find anyone else who can play the piano any better then you I would hire them!" Kevin shouted.

"Then I quit!" the piano player picked up his things and stormed out of the building.

Thinking quickly, Cooper stepped forward, "Kevin my brother can play amazingly."

Blaine's eyes widened, "What are you doing?" he hissed at his brother.

Kevin, the producer, looked down at him, "What?"

"My brother is amazing," Cooper said to him, "Trust me, he could play this with his eyes closed. After he reads the music first, of course. Just give him a try."

"Let's see what you got kid," Kevin said.

Blaine just stood there confused. Grace pushed him, "Show them Daddy."

"Right okay," Blaine said. He saw Rachel and Kurt standing on the stage, and all of the other actors watching him. He took off his coat and dropped it down in one of the chairs. Taking a seat at the piano bench he looked over the sheets of music.

Swallowing, Blaine looked down at the keys and played a few. He then began to play, the sounds of White Christmas started to play out. Watching the music carefully, Blaine played as he was becoming acquainted with the art of playing once again.

"Stop!"

Blaine hit a few notes at once, "Sorry, I'll stop. I'll just get going and -"

"No," Kevin shook his head, "You're hired. Start now." He turned back towards everyone, "Places everyone!"

Cooper slapped Blaine on the back, "You're welcome."

Blaine just sat there flabbergasted about what had just happened. He just played a few chords and the producer liked it. The rest of the day was spent with him playing. He only messed up a few times, but no one said anything.

Grace was having the time of her life. She was watching the actors and actresses move around the stage. They all answered her questions and even got to sit next to her Daddy as he played.

Kevin had finally called it quits and he made his way over to Blaine, "Just so you know pay isn't great, but you are the best I have. See you tomorrow at noon. And I don't mind the kid being around, maybe she can be in the show too." And he was gone.

Blaine still sat at the piano bench surprised over everything that had just happened. Grace came over and sat next to him. "Can we come again Daddy?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, "I think we can."

On the stage, Kurt watched as Blaine smiled down at his daughter. He hadn't seen a smile that on the man before, and to tell the truth he wanted to see it again.

For the next few days, they made it to the rehearsals with no problems. Blaine played the piano and Grace was working with everyone. She was even able to be in the play when they needed children. She would giggle uncontrollably when Cooper would play with her on the stage.

One day, Blaine knew it was getting late and he looked over to see Grace already sleeping in two chairs. Kevin was not letting him leave soon.

Cooper walked over to him, "I am going to take the munchkin home. You finish up here."

"Thanks Coop," Blaine said making a note on the score.

"Sure," Cooper smiled, "Honestly this is the happiest I have ever seen you in a while. And I promise to make sure that smile stays on your face."

Blaine just smiled at his brother. He watched as he picked up Grace and they walked out of the theatre. Kevin called them to get back to work and Blaine played until he felt himself falling off the piano bench.

When they were given the okay to head home, Blaine just sat for a moment. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Am I disturbing you?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder and shook his head, "No. I was just thinking."

"You know you are much better than our old piano player," Kurt said as he sat down beside Blaine.

"I just have some experience," Blaine gave a shrug.

"How is your singing voice?" Kurt asked. "I swear I heard you singing under your breath earlier, can I hear it?"

"I suppose, I'm not that great I imagine. I haven't really sung properly in years," Blaine said. He started to play a few notes and then he began to sing.

_Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow_  
 _Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
 _With every Christmas card I write_  
 _May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_  
 _And may all your Christmases be white, whoa, whoa_

Kurt was amazed by Blaine's voice. He couldn't help but start singing along with him.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
 _With every Christmas card I write, oh_  
 _May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright (oh, let them be bright!)_  
 _And may all your Christmases be white_  
 _And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._  
 _Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do_

When they finished, Kurt smiled over at Blaine and Blaine just stared into Kurt's eyes. "You are amazing. Why aren't you the one up on that stage?" Kurt teased.

Blaine sighed, "In high school I had the dreams. I dreamed to one day write my own musical and perform in it. It sounds kind of dorky, but then reality set in. It was silly to dream that."

"It is not silly," Kurt shook his head, "Who told you that?"

Blaine played a few notes, "Have you ever felt like you met the one person you thought you would spent the rest of your life with?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, "No, I mean, well I could have but I don't know it yet."

Blaine smiled to himself, "I thought I did. Luke was the guy. I went to the University of Ohio for a bit and I met him there. We, for lack of a better word, fell in love. He was a few years older than I was and I thought this was it."

"You really thought he was the one for you?" Kurt asked him.

"I did," Blaine nodded. "He graduated and I dropped out of school. We both thought it was for the best. We had wedding dates picked out and then we both knew we wanted kids, we thought why not start early."

"Was Grace adopted then?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah she was. When we saw her picture, our hearts just went out to her. She was abandoned at this police station just a few days old. We both loved her so much."

"What happened?"

"Luke flipped out five days before Grace was scheduled to come home with us," Blaine's voice had gotten very quiet, "I don't remember exactly what he said, but it was along the terms of how we were moving too fast for him. He said how I was ruining his life and honestly I think I blocked most of it out after that. I was devastated."

"You have Grace though," Kurt said scrunching his eyebrows together, "How did you still get to keep her?"

"Through the magic of family and just being me I guess," Blaine shrugged. "Everything was hard at first, that is why I moved back in with my parents. When Luke left I thought I would never love again, but then they put Grace in my arms and I fell hard." He smiled slightly, "I don't think I would have come back like I had without her. She is my life and I can't imagine it without her."

Kurt didn't want to ask, but he felt he should, "Have you talked to Luke since then?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. He tried once, but my dad said he took care of it. It was one of the first moments in my life when I felt my dad had accepted me."

"I'm sorry he was taken from you so soon," Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It sounds like even though you've had it rough, you have had plenty of wonderful times too."

"Yeah," Blaine said hitting a few a keys on the piano, "Lately the only thing on Grace's mind is having someone else in her life. I hate that, but what else am I suppose to do."

"Nothing," Kurt smiled. "You are doing everything right Blaine. You can't force yourself to love someone. I am sorry you had your heartbroken, but one day you will find love again."

Blaine looked up and his eyes were staring into Kurt's. "I hope so."

"I know so," Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine felt something inside, it was something he hasn't felt for so long. He lifted his hand, but then pulled it away. "Thanks for listening," he said looking away and blushing.

Kurt watched Blaine's actions and admittedly he really wanted for Blaine to reach over to touch him, but he understood. Blaine wasn't ready for that and it was okay. "We'll since we all have tomorrow off I think you should bring over Grace and Cooper to have a small pre-Christmas dinner with my roommates and I."

"We couldn't impose," Blaine said shaking his head.

Kurt grinned, "You aren't, trust me. My parents aren't coming in until the next day and Rachel is Jewish, but she enjoys a celebration. And our other roommate, she is heading home this Christmas so we wanted to celebrate with one another a bit early."

"It sounds like you are busy," Blaine said to him.

"Never a dull moment," Kurt shrugged, "Please say you'll come."

Blaine thought for a moment, "Yeah okay. It sounds like fun and Cooper would probably be mad if I didn't accept the invitation."

"Wonderful," Kurt clapped his hands together, "Let me write down my address for you. You can be there around three tomorrow."

That night when Blaine got back to Cooper's apartment he was smiling. And he didn't know exactly why, but he liked it.

"Oh no, I know that smile," Cooper teased, "What's his name?"

Blaine stared at his brother and lifted an eyebrow, "Ignoring that comment. Kurt invited us to a small get together tomorrow. Be ready to leave by two."

Cooper knew why his brother was so happy and he hoped soon he would figure it out himself. "Alright, but I can't make any promises about my behavior."

"Just try to behavior yourself," Blaine said, "I'm going to bed now. Good night bro."

"Good night Blaine," Cooper smiled, "By the way, it's nice to see you smiling even if you won't say why."

"Night Cooper," Blaine said as he walked into the bedroom.

The next day, Blaine was brushing Grace's hair and Cooper walked in the living room. Grace let out a giggle, "Uncle Cooper, you look silly."

"Where in the world did you get that," Blaine asked looking at his brother's Christmas sweater.

"It's a conversation piece," Cooper said as he adjusted the sweater.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Ready to go?"

"Yes I just need to," Cooper pressed a small button on the sweater and it started to blink lights on the tree on the front of his shirt. "Now I'm ready."

Grace looked at her dad, "You are right, Uncle Cooper is crazy." Blaine let out a laugh, as did Cooper.

* * *

"You made it," Kurt smiled as he rolled the door open more, "Come on in."

Cooper walked in with Grace and Blaine following behind him. "Nice digs you got here."

"Thank you," Kurt said, "And we may have a few more guests then I told you about."

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"Are these your friends from your show Kurt?"

"This my dad, Burt," Kurt introduced him, "They came a day earlier to surprise me." He could instantly see that look in Blaine's eyes, "But don't you think about leaving. We have more than enough to go around."

"Okay," Blaine gave a small nod.

"The Anderson boys are here and little Grace. How are you?" Rachel asked booping her on the nose.

"Oh, Carole is right over there," Kurt pointed in the kitchen, "And Santana is off getting more refreshments." He stood next to Blaine, "This is Cooper, Blaine, and Blaine's daughter, Grace."

Carole walked over to them, "Well it is wonderful to meet you. Kurt has told us wonderful things about you."

Burt gave a nod, "We didn't know he was planning this shindig, but the more the merrier."

"Never a dull moment," Kurt whispered so only Blaine could hear.

Blaine gave a small nod and smiled.

"How about we take your coats," Rachel said. As they took off their coats, she let out a squeal, "Cooper, where on earth did you get that sweater?"

"And people ask if I am really the gay one," Blaine shook his head and said quietly enough only Kurt could hear.

"How does everyone feel about making cookies?" Kurt asked trying to hide his laughs.

"Can I Daddy?" Grace asked pulling on Blaine's arm, "Please?"

"Sure Gracie," Blaine said to her.

Grace smiled, "I can help Kurt make the cookies," she said jumping up and down excitedly, "Are you helping Daddy?"

"Are you helping Blaine?" Kurt asked in the same excited voice.

Blaine couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, okay."

Grace took Blaine's hand and pulled him along as they followed behind Kurt to the kitchen. While they worked Carole came over to help, Grace was instantly drawn to her.

Santana came back with the beverages and made a comment about Blaine that he didn't hear because Kurt said to knock it off.

"So Blaine what is it you do when you aren't in New York?" Burt asked him.

"I run my father's store," Blaine said.

"Even though we have told him countless times that he doesn't have too," Cooper commented. Blaine gave his brother a look.

"I imagine your old man probably appreciates the help," Burt said.

Cooper patted Grace's head, "Actually he passed away a couple of years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Burt said quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said, "The store is one of the few things we have he could leave us. We may not be the richest because of it, but bringing my dad's memory back for all those times the store helped someone out, I think it's worth it."

Cooper rolled his eyes, "He just tells himself that to rationalize why he won't get his ass out of Ohio and come here."

"Can we not bring that up now?" Blaine asked with anger clearly on his face.

"It's not like you let us bring it up an other time," Cooper shrugged, "You practically shut Mom and I out before we could even try."

Blaine clenched his fist at his side.

Kurt looked over at Santana and gave her a nod as if they knew what they were saying. "Hey Hobbit you come with me," Santana said standing up and getting Blaine to follow her.

"Grace are you alright?" Kurt asked her concerned with the tears he saw in her eyes.

Grace wiped her eyes, "Daddy is mad. Did I do something?"

Cooper appeared at her side, "No. You could never Grace. I think there are times when your Daddy doesn't like to hear the truth even when he should."

Santana walked back into the room, "He is sitting on the balcony. He said he wanted to be alone."

"I didn't mean to start anything," Burt said to Cooper.

"Don't worry about it," Cooper shook his head, "Blaine gets very defensive when talking about our father. They weren't always the type that got along. Blaine resents that still and we can't get him to move past it. He believes that taking care of that dying store will fix what was between them."

"Why does he think he has to do that?" Carole asked, "Not all children have perfect relationships with their parents."

Cooper smiled down at Grace, "I know. He knows. I think sometimes he just forgets and let it consume him. It's not healthy and we have told him this before time and time again. I believe maybe it's time for him to let someone else in." He glanced over at Kurt who was trying his hardest to look as if he was busy with decorating a cookie.

Rachel let out a giggle, "Kurt, why don't you check on him."

"Huh, what?" Kurt asked.

"Oh for the love of-go," Santana pulled Kurt's arm and pushed him towards the fire escape where she left Blaine.

Kurt pulled the sweater tighter around himself as he walked to the window sill. He knocked and Blaine looked up from the steps, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine I suppose," Blaine shrugged.

"It's cold out here, why don't you come in," Kurt waved a hand.

Blaine stayed where he was, "I didn't mean to ruin your party or anything with your parents."

"You didn't ruin anything," Kurt said. He realized Blaine was not coming in anytime soon, so he crawled out on to the fire escape and sat down beside Blaine. "Honestly you made this more fun. As we have said, never a dull moment among family. No one has the brightest family history or even the most wonderful. I think we all have a few bumps in the road, but you know what?"

"Is this going to be a metaphor?" Blaine teased.

"Yes, and you know what?" Kurt grinned bumping their shoulders together, "There is still road to be walked on. It's never ending. Your path is up to you."

Blaine sighed, "It's just that my life has always looked good on pen and paper. My dad wanted me to take over the shop, he left it to me. My relationship with Luke was probably one of the only serious relationships I was in. But with Grace it's all different."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I never know what's coming," Blaine said, "Because I find myself looking up from that piece of paper to just learn from her. And with you too." His voice had gotten quiet near the end of his sentence.

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, "Come on. We have more cookies that need to decorated and dinner is going to be soon."

"Okay," Blaine said as he stood up, "Sorry, geez. You must be freezing."

"I'm fine," Kurt said shivering, "But inside?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. He helped Kurt inside and then took Kurt's hand again to crawl through the window. He stumbled slightly and Kurt caught him to help stand up. He looked into Kurt's eyes and they were so close. He wanted to kiss him. It was everything he wanted in that moment, but he couldn't. Kurt's life was in New York, his life was in Ohio. He couldn't let his heart win.

"You alright?" Kurt asked with a softness in his voice he usually had with Blaine.

"Wonderful," Blaine said and then stood up straight trying to forget what it was like to have Kurt's arms around him helping him stand. "Let's go," he said walking out into the main area of the apartment.

Kurt followed behind him feeling as if Blaine maybe wasn't having the same feelings as he did. Maybe he misread the signs. They do come from different worlds. He figured it was time to just think of Blaine as a friend and nothing more. "Who is ready to eat?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"What are we eating?" Grace asked looking up.

"We are making homemade pizzas," Kurt said, "The dough is in the fridge and we are just need to start."

"Yay!" Grace clapped her hands.

Blaine kissed the top of her head, "You should wash your hands first honey."

"Fine," Grace groaned as she hopped off the stool and Blaine took her to the bathroom to wash her hands off.

Cooper smiled over at Kurt, "Thank you," he whispered. Kurt just gave him a smile in return, because that's all he could do.

They all made their own small pizzas and were full of pizza and cookies by the end of the night. Lounging in the living room, they were playing Scattergories, that Rachel had bought. Grace was on Blaine's team helping him out with the answers he didn't know.

"Alright, the next letter is going to be," Rachel rolled the dice, "K!"

"Daddy, I know what to put for one of them," Grace giggled.

"Okay, let's wait until the timer starts," Blaine said to her.

"Go," Rachel said as she started the timer. The group all started to read their lists to write down words that start with K to go along with the statements listed.

Blaine looked down the list and read some of them Grace quietly as he answered a few himself. "Something you love," he said.

"Kurt," Grace whispered.

Blaine froze and looked at Grace, "Honey, I don't think-"

"No, write it down," Grace insisted.

"But Gracie," Blaine said, "I honestly-"

"Daddy, you said I can do two," Grace said, "Write it down."

Blaine could feel all eyes on him, he sighed, "Fine, but you get to say it."

"Nope," Grace giggled, "You do."

The timer buzzed signalling the end of the round. Grace magically had to use the bathroom at that moment and as they went around the group saying what they wrote down.

"The next one is Something you love," Cooper read, "I wrote kangaroos, what about you Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed, "Um, nothing. I couldn't think of anything."

"Okay," Cooper looked at his brother questioningly, "Rachel?"

"How could you not come up with anything?" Rachel asked Blaine, "I put down kazoos."

They played the rest of the game and when Grace came back, she just smiled as she sat down. When they were done, Blaine shoved the paper he wrote on in the couch so no one could see it.

As they were watching It's A Wonderful Life, Grace fell asleep in his lap and he was beginning to fall asleep himself. Cooper woke him up a few minutes later, "Come on, off to bed you two."

Blaine shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine," Kurt whispered, "My parents left to go to their hotel about a half hour ago. I'll call you three a cab to get home."

"Thank you Kurt for everything," Blaine said to him.

"You're welcome," Kurt said as walked into his room to pick up his phone. He wiped a tear from his eye as he called the cab service again, "Hi yes, I would like to request a cab."

* * *

"Daddy, look at the lights," Grace pointed up.

Blaine gave a nod. Tonight was opening night and they only had three performances. One on Saturday night and then two on Sunday, in the afternoon and at night. Christmas was on Monday, so these were the only days they had. They were already sold out due to the fondness of the musical, everyone was ready and excited.

"I see that honey," Blaine said looking through his music sheets, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Grace nodded, "Rachel even said she would help me look pretty for the show."

"How exciting," Blaine smiled at her. Most of the actors and actresses were off getting their fittings done and running through lines. He just sat with his daughter taking it all in.

"Do you think we will be able to stay and do this again?" Grace asked.

Blaine sighed, "Gracie we can't stay, but we can try and come back next year."

Grace gave a small nod and then Rachel called her over to get her ready for the musical. Blaine smiled as she bounced happily on the stage to get ready.

They had one full dress rehearsal and then ran through parts of the show the director felt they needed to refresh themselves on.

The entire night went without any problems and the next two shows went even better. After their final performance they were having a party backstage.

"Hey Blaine," Kevin patted him on the back, "You did a good job kid. How long are you in town for?"

"We are leaving the day after Christmas," Blaine explained, "I need to get home to my job and Grace has to spend some of her vacation with her grandmother."

"Really, that's to bad," Kevin said, "Honestly I was going to ask if you were interested in doing a few more shows with the company. We got a couple of great ones coming up in the start of the year."

"That's nice of you to offer, but I can't. I have a life in Ohio," Blaine scratched the back of his neck, "Thank you though."

Kevin smiled, "Well the door is always opened for you if you ever change your mind. You are one hell of a piano player Blaine Anderson."

They shook hands and Kevin walked off. Blaine stood there and took a drink from the soda he had.

"You are leaving the day after Christmas?"

Blaine turned and saw Kurt standing there, "Yeah, we need to get back."

"But we've...I mean you have barely even been here," Kurt said to him.

Blaine looked down, "I've had a lot of fun Kurt, but this isn't my life. I don't belong here."

"What if you do?" Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine shook his head, "Please Kurt, I don't want anymore fighting. It's Christmas."

"This is the last time I will see isn't it?" Kurt asked him.

Giving a nod, Blaine looked away, "Yeah, probably."

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Here then," he grabbed his bag and pulled out presents he had wrapped. "These are for you, and Grace and Cooper of course."

"We didn't get anything for you," Blaine said to him looking at the gifts.

Kurt smiled, "Blaine, please just take them. I want you to have them."

"Okay," Blaine took the presents, "Thank you. I should actually get going, I have a feeling Grace is going to be passing out soon."

"Right," Kurt nodded.

"This is goodbye I suppose," Blaine rocked on his feet.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile, "No, I don't think I could ever say goodbye to you. How about until next time?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Blaine said. Kurt walked over and gave him a hug. When Kurt walked off Blaine felt his heart feel as it did the day Luke left. He looked over and saw Grace curled up asleep in a chair. Stashing the presents away in his own bag, Blaine picked up his daughter and left the party. He had a few silent goodbyes by the time he left.

The next morning Blaine felt someone pounce on him, "Oof."

"Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!" Grace shouted excitedly. "Santa came! Santa came! Santa came!"

"Okay I'm up," Blaine smiled. He kicked off the blankets and let himself be dragged into the living room. He saw Cooper sitting up on the couch, "Merry Christmas Coop."

"Merry Christmas Squirt," Cooper grinned.

"Can we open presents now?" Grace asked, "Please?"

"How about some breakfast first," Blaine suggested.

"Yes food," Cooper agreed.

They were making cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Blaine turned to Cooper, "I see you didn't stay out too late last night."

"Nah," Cooper shrugged, "To tell you the truth after you and Kurt left the party was kind of boring."

"Kurt left?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah like five minutes after you or so," Cooper said, "I asked him what was wrong, he told me he was fine and knew he had a big day with the folks. He mentioned needing to sleep. I imagine it had everything to do with you though."

Blaine almost dropped the pan full of rolls, "What does that mean?"

"It means you two were seen talking and then you both disappear looking clearly more upset than you should," Cooper shrugged. "But you know, it is none of my business, I will just stay out of it."

"You are evil big brother," Blaine said, " Evil."

After eating, they opened their presents and sat around the living room admiring what they had gotten.

"Daddy, there is one present left for each of us," Grace pulled the gifts out, "They are from Kurt."

"I almost forgot about those," Blaine took his, "Go ahead open yours sweetie."

Grace tore open the wrapping paper and gasped, "Look Daddy!" She took out a beautiful light blue dress with yellow flowers on it. Standing up she held it up against herself, "It's so pretty!"

"Me next," Cooper said tearing open his own present, "Oh man," he laughed. He held up a sweater, but a simpler Christmas sweater then he had. There was a small card, "It says, 'Thought you could use a bit of simple in your life.' Man, that kid."

"Open yours Daddy," Grace said tugging on Blaine's arm.

"Alright," Blaine said. He carefully tore open his gift and gently opened the box. Inside of the box was music sheets, at the top in beautiful script was: _Lyrics and Music By Blaine Anderson_. There was a small slip of paper which read, 'Blaine, dreams make life wonderful. Live some of yours. - Kurt'

"What is it Daddy?" Grace asked looking, "It's paper."

"It's sheet music," Blaine said touching it gently, "You write on it."

Cooper smiled, "He is special."

"I know," Blaine said wiping a tear from his eye.

Grace put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Are you sad Daddy?"

"No," Blaine smiled, "I'm happy. Merry Christmas Gracie."

"Merry Christmas Daddy," Grace said hugging Blaine.

The rest of the day they spent it eating cookies, playing with their gifts, and enjoying one another's company. Blaine gathered there things up to leave the following day.

"I wish you would stay," Cooper said to him.

Blaine looked up, "Coop, we can't. I can't."

"Blaine it was never your responsibility," Cooper said to his younger brother. "It isn't like Dad is going to disappear if the store goes under. He will always be with us Blaine. No matter where we are or go."

"I know," Blaine said as he sat down on the couch, "It's just this is New York. I dreamt about coming here before everything. What if I come here and realize what I expected isn't anything but a dream anymore. I can't risk that when I have Grace to think about now."

Cooper sat down beside his brother, "Look, I get it. Do you think I had any clue what the hell I was doing when I came here? No. And honestly that is the fun part. When you follow your dreams Blaine it doesn't matter if you hit the ground running or fall flat on your face. It's the fact that you tried and didn't let anything stop you from trying. Think about it?"

"But Cooper, I don't-"

"I said think about it," Cooper interrupted him.

Blaine laughed, "Fine, but can I finish packing. Our plane leaves early and we need to get going quickly in the morning."

"Okay," Cooper stood up, "Need any help?"

* * *

"Kurt, have you seen my red scarf?"

"Rachel, why would I keep track of your clothes?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

Rachel turned around, "Would you just look somewhere. Check the couch cushions please."

"Fine," Kurt sighed. He stood up and started to search through the cushions. "When is the last time we cleaned this out?" he asked pulling out some coins and pen caps. Then a slip of paper was pulled out, "It's from our game a few nights ago."

"Whose was it?" Rachel asked walking over to him and looking at the paper. "I don't recognize that handwriting."

"I guess it's either Cooper or Blaine's," Kurt shrugged. He scanned the paper and found a little picture drawn in the corner. "It has to be Blaine's, Grace showed me the flower she drew."

Rachel smiled, "Hmmm, I thought he said he didn't write anything down for that one."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

Rachel giggled, "You'll see it." She then jumped up, "Found it!"

Kurt looked down the list and spotted something next to the line that had the words 'Something you love.' It was his name. Kurt's name was listed there as something you love, something Blaine loves. "I have to go," he shouted running to grab his coat.

"What?" Rachel asked as Kurt rushed by.

"I need to go see," Kurt said as he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet. "I have to know."

"Go," Rachel waved him off.

Kurt pulled his jacket around himself and he ran out the door. The taxi took a bit longer then Kurt would have liked, but he made it there in record time. He threw some of the money at the driver and bolted out of the car. He had know what Cooper's address was from the show, and he was happy he had.

Pressing the button, he waited for an answer. He pressed the button again. There was no answer. "No," Kurt fell down to sit on the stairs. He couldn't believe it. He knew they weren't leaving until this morning, but it was only ten in the morning.

"Hey."

Kurt lifted his head and saw Cooper leaning on the stoop, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Cooper asked setting his groceries down to sit beside Kurt.

"Nothing," Kurt sighed.

Cooper smiled, "I will act like I don't know then too."

Kurt let out out a laugh, "Did he like the present?"

"Pretty sure that present made him question his decision to head back or not," Cooper said, "Thanks for the sweater by the way. And Grace loved her dress. She wore it this morning to head home, wanted to show her Grandma."

"I'm glad," Kurt sighed. "I guess I should get out of your hair though. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Cooper bumped his shoulder with Kurt's. "I know what it's like to be in love. I have had a few broken hearts myself."

Kurt stood up, "Thank you for everything Cooper. Maybe I'll see you around."

"You will," Cooper smiled, "I will try and stop by The Spotlight Diner some time. I can always go for a burger."

"Okay," Kurt smiled and waved, "Bye." He walked away with a heavy heart and the slip of paper gripped tightly in his fist.

* * *

"Kurt, table six has personally requested you," Santana slapped him with her pad of paper.

Letting out a groan, Kurt glared at her, "I am already at four tables."

Santana shrugged, "Go on Sassy Pants."

Kurt grumbled as he stumbled through the restaurant. He went to the table, "Hello I'm Kurt, what do you...Cooper!"

"Hey," Cooper grinned, "Sorry it took a few weeks to get here."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "It's nice to see you."

Cooper laughed, "Well don't be too disappointed with my presence."

"I'm not," Kurt smiled at him, "I guess it just brings back memories is all."

"I see," Cooper tapped his chin. "Oh there you are Grace."

"Grace?" Kurt asked confused.

"Hello Kurt," Grace giggled as she hopped in the booth next to Cooper.

Kurt looked around the restaurant, "What is going on?" Rachel and Santana were both watching Kurt as he gave him a look. The lights in the room dimmed. A lone spotlight on the stage turned on and Kurt dropped his pad of paper.

Blaine was sitting in front of the piano looking different than he had before. He looked more relax, more carefree. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Suddenly piano notes began to fill the air and a few other instruments joined in as he played. Blaine opened his mouth to begin singing.

_I saw you sitting all by yourself,_  
 _With a coffee and The New York Times._  
 _You got me thinking like what the hell_  
 _Before I go and change my mind._

_Hey, you, feel like falling in love on a subway train._  
 _Hey, you, do you tell me, baby, I don't know your name._  
 _Tell me, I don't know your name._

Blaine looked over and smiled at Kurt. Kurt just stood there in shock and listened to Blaine's song.

_We say what we say,_  
 _We do what we do,_  
 _We love who we love,_  
 _Hey, you._  
 _If life is a small town, we're just passing through_  
 _Blink and you miss it, hey you._

Blaine smiled as he sang to Kurt. He concentrated on his piano playing, but sang his words how he meant them, with his heart.

_Just another pair of old black boots,_  
 _With the jacket on and a ticket home._  
 _Just a dreamer on a Sunday night_  
 _Who is gonna leave you alone._

_Hey, you, feel like falling in love on a subway train._  
 _Hey, you, do you tell me, baby, I don't know your name._  
 _Tell me, I don't know your name._

Cooper gently pushed Kurt closer to the stage. Grace got to the point and took Kurt's hand taking him closer to the stage.

_We say what we say,_  
 _We do what we do,_  
 _We love who we love,_  
 _Hey, you._  
 _If life is a small town, we're just passing through_  
 _Blink and you miss it, hey you._

_Hey, you, hey, you._  
 _Hey, you, hey you._

_We don't have to say forever,_  
 _I'm cool with whatever,_  
 _Love is coping._  
 _We can just sit here at night,_  
 _Just two strangers in the night,_  
 _Ain't that what we're supposed to do?_

Grace pulled Kurt on the stage and led him to sit down beside Blaine. Blaine played as he gave Kurt a smile and it made Kurt laugh.

_We say what we say,_  
 _We do what we do,_  
 _We love who we love,_  
 _Hey, you._  
 _If this is the moment, the moment of truth,_  
 _I don't wanna miss it, hey you, hey you, hey you._

_Hey you, hey you, hey you, hey you._  
 _Hey you, hey you, hey you, hey you._

_Hey, you, feel like falling in love on a subway train._  
 _Won't you tell me your name?_

Blaine played the last notes and held his hands still. He looked over at Kurt, "What do you think?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. He looked over and sitting on the piano was the sheet music he had given Blaine, but it was full of notes and words and scribbles.

"I wanted it perfect," Blaine said to him.

"It was," Kurt said. "What about the store? And your mom?"

Blaine shrugged, "Someone told me once that dreams are worth a try. And this is my try. I think I'm falling for you."

"I think I'm falling for you too," Kurt said.

"Good," Blaine said leaning over and pressing their lips together for a kiss.

Applause broke out in the restaurant. Cooper and Grace cheered with Rachel and Santana who were finally happy to see their loved ones find love themselves. Grace stood up in her seat, "Best Christmas wish ever!" Blaine and Kurt laughed as one leaned their head on the other's shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! I hope you all enjoyed this one shot as much I had writing it. 
> 
> I plan on a few stories for the upcoming year. I have a big project planned for the summer. And by project, I mean sort of an interactive story. I will make more sense when I finally have it all organized. So that is something I am working on! I hope you all have a great holiday season and upcoming few months! I am off to hopefully finally graduate and I will then be officially a teacher! Whoop-dee-doo! 
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


End file.
